


Phooey Duck shouldn't be The Avatar

by KingFranPetty



Series: Kablooie and Phooey in Non Canon! [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Babies, Baby Huey and Dewey and Louie Duck, Bending (Avatar), Donald Duck Needs a Hug, Good Uncle Donald Duck, Non Benders (Avatar), Older Sibling Huey Duck, Other, Parent Donald Duck, Scrooge McDuck Being an Idiot, Short One Shot, Uncle Scrooge McDuck, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Short shoot about Phooey being The Avatar
Series: Kablooie and Phooey in Non Canon! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776496
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Phooey Duck shouldn't be The Avatar

We were born into a time of peace. 

The Avatar had always brought peace and order into the world.

We thought things could get better.

We were wrong.

This one was different, Glitchy somehow.

Donald Duck was putting the ducklings in the padded play pit, he could never be too careful with his bad luck. Donald kissed their foreheads before leaving to get their toys. Huey Duck crawled to the gate to fiddle with it until it opened. Dewey Duck was trying to climb out of the play pit to undoubtedly mess with something he shouldn't. Louie Duck just napped in the corner. Phooey Duck however was about to make a discovery that would forever shake this world as he chewed on his feet. Phooey looked up to the window and made grabby hands to the ocean. The skies went dark as suddenly a wave high enough to lick the clouds. 

You can probably guess note one massive difference between Phooey Duck and all Avatars before. His powers are overwhelming to the point of harm.

Donald paused his actions to look outside, then immediately panicked and went for the wheel. Don raced as the wave formed a strange tunnel, barely making it out before.. The tunnel froze out of the blue, followed by Phooey laughing. Now it wasn't as if all bending had been lost in the modern age. Yet a lot of things fraded to public eye in time for whatever reason, much like magic. People still practiced magic and bending, but something post the invention of plastic had made such things rare. Donnie wasn't a bender and nor was anyone else in his family to his knowledge.

Still he knew well of The Avatar, able to bend all elements and brought peace to the world.

That's not what was going to happen.

There in the play pit was a yellow duckling, giggling as he ripped a volcano out of the ground in the distance. Donald nervously walked over and requested the infant, "Can you put that back?" The other three ducklings seemed to barely note anything as they continued on. The yellow beanie made baby babbling happily, he raised the volcano higher. The sailor attempted to be calm and explain in a way that a baby can understand, "No no no no, put that back." This somehow worked. Phooey gestured crunching something down with more effort than it took to raise it. Causing the fire shooter to disappear.

The boat rocked as the waves dipped. The adult duck stared at his nephew as he pondered the next move. Finally he went to the phone, typed in the last number he ever wanted to type, and waited for the other line to pick up. Scrooge McDuck for once in his life answered the phone when it was important, "Finally caved?" His nephew scoffed, "Listen, it's important so don't give me that crap. Do you know anything about bending?" There was a pause then Scrooge asked, "Depends, what about, Lad?" The ocean blue peepers looked over to his fourth nephew as he answered honestly, "Phooey is The Avatar."

The End.


End file.
